Jaina Donlo
History Childhood She was born on Tarson, on the 12 of july 7195, to Katherine Peln. Its known she was often teased for her rather rare hair colour and this left Jaina often almost depressed at times. A visit to hell When Jaina was 19, the bad things started. She did something and next thing she knew, she wasnt in the same world as prevously. She wasnt exactly a person who was scared of new places, infact Jaina liked new places, just she felt scared in this new place, like something was hunting her down. The Dark Voice Eventuly, a dark voice started to speak to Jaina, often when she was near escape, she got out eventuly though. And she appered on Dinadon . Malgus War Once her parents got to her, Jaina flt safe again. just shortly after however, that ended when something blew up and Jaina went missing... Lost While missing, Jaina just tried to get back to her parents again. Its important to note Jaina felt like her parents where the only ones she was safe near in this sitution, in most situtions she wouldnt seem to need her mumy all the time. Found She got back to her parents eventuly however. Mothers death Sometime after, Jaina's mother was killed by Malgus (and Ciaran tecchnicly, but he didnt know pulling s metal rod out of a wound is a bad idea, he also really didnt like seeing Katie die) Jaina swore that she would make Malgus pay. Revenge Eventuly, she got just that. She killed Malgus , and enjoyed it. She thought he deserved it. Farthers death Sometime afteer, her farther fell down a hole while trying to get away from Jith forces, Jaina had pretty much no one. The Terran Empire When the Federation fell and the Empire replaced it, and also turned it into a nazi dicatorship. Jaina felt she was partliey at fault. So she joined the many rebels and before long the Emperor saw her as not a rebal, but a terrorist. Even though he was in the wrong, not Jaina . Terran Civil War Jim Jainas life went quiet. Until one day she met someone named Jim Fawrk . It didnt take long for them to become close friends, and before long, Jaina had a boyfriend. Jim gone Jim, sadly had to go do stuff far away, leaving Jaina alone for quiet some time. Reunion Sometime after, Jim cane back, saving Jaina's life in the process, and the reunion was certanly a reunion. Marraige Eventuly, although the timeing was awful, Jaina and Jim got married. It was like the situation Ciaran and Katie where in when they got married, they practiclty lived togather anyway. nothing changed. It was the same here Loss Grandmothers death Sometime later, Katies mother , who is also Jaina's ' grandmother, died. Jaina didint react overly well to it. And she even ended up hugging Jim to calm herself down, didnt work all too well. Train issue A while later, Jaina was trying to take down one of the major Imperial general, General Tot. Jaina chasing him lead her to a train roof. The train track bl ew up as the Imperials rigged a train bridge to do so, Jim also was with her mind you. The train fell into a feild in a rivine. Jim came out hurt, but largely unscathed, Jaina was being crushed under rubble. Jim did get her out and she did survive, just she could not walk. Turned out her right leg and some other parts of her body where damaged beyond repair, if she was under the rubble any longer her ribbs would have cracked in two and probaly puncture her heart or lungs, so if she was there for a second longer, she would have died. New leg Jaina was put in hospital, non imperial one of course, and her legg was replaced with a cybernetic one. She could walk again, although she had the risk of her skin not liking the foriegn cells, which would kill her becouse it would make the new legg fall of and she would probaly bleed out. And die. General Wammy Jaina eventuly went after the greatest Imperial General there was, General Wammy. Jim came with her, and they avoided trains. However Jaina got caught and was cuptured by Wammys soldiers. When Jim got to The Generals hideout, the guy threatened to kill Jaina from a balcony. The whole death threat thing made Jim ignore the fact that the General kept stating all it would take for Jaina to atleast live was for Jim to leave. So as a result Wammy stabbed Jaina in her stomach, and then let her fall of the balcony. She survived the fall atleast. Almost dieing, again Jainas life was saved, for like, the millionth time. She was told to take a break, as she would just end up killing her self. She ignored the statment. Wammy Jaina got to General Wammy , and killed him. However, Wammy did make her rethink her life when he asked what would her mother think of Jaina killing off anyone she dosnt like. Realisticly, her mother likely didint think anything, she was dead and Jaina as never a believer in going anywhere when that happens. Capture Jaina was captured by the Empire. She was held in prison for a week. The Empire of course decided it was a good idea to sentance her to death for being a terrorist, despite her not actully being that, Execution Jaina was sentanced to death, Fortunentlty she escaped thanks to Jim before she was shot dead. Yet another break Jaina had another break from beating up the Empire. It was shorter though Battle of Henasis While Jaina and Jim where on Henasis the Empire attacked with a huge force, a battle arupted. Death A man calling himself Jack came, and attacked Jaina. She was not able to defend herself. Jack was far too good. Jaina was clamed into a wall, and Jack impaled her with his sword in her heart. Jaina died shortly after. Revival Jaina was revived accidentally when Emperor Mint tried to fool Jim into going into where he claimed Jaina would be, although Mint didn't plan it, she was actually there and alive. She then finally got payback and killed Mint. Normal life After all that she had one very normal life, she was living with Jim (Of course) and everything was nice for her. Military Jaina eventually became a fighter pilot in the New Terran Navy, it was something she was used to, life threatening situations, she didn't exactly enjoy it but she was happy to be doing it, she was defending the New Federation. Battle of Tarson Jaina was involved in the Battle of Tarson, she destroyed several Imperial ships and didnt take any seroius damage during the battle. Battle of Evian Jaina took part in the Battle of Evian, during the battle her ships engines where blown up and her ship crashed into an asteroid and Jaina almost got killed. Jaina's skull was criticaly damaged as a result and although Jaina didnt want to leave the military all her supieriers insisted that she left. So she left. Her skull also bassicly got completely replaced with a artificial replica of her skull in an attempt to keep her looking as much like she did before the accident. Tyler Many years later, Jaina had a daughter, whom was named Tyler. The Apocalypse Tylers death When Deaths Army came, Tyler was killed quickly, and Jaina didn't deal with that very well. Lord Niles Return After a lot of events not worth detailing Jaina witnessed the return of Lord Nile. Appearances Books Malgus War Niles Game Reign of a Terran Empire The Otherworld Till' the end of Man Comics Fawrk Trivia * Although the name Jaina is pronounced "Jay-nah" in this Jaina's case its pronounced "Jay-an-ah" This is because Ciaran originally didn't actually know that Jaina was pronounced "Jay-na" and he though it was "Jay-an-ah" and it just stuck. * Jaina was inspired by a Jaina from Star Wars. * Jaina was also inspired by Sarah Kerrigan from Starcraft. * Jaina is Ciarans favourite character both as a character and to write about, this is intact why she managed to survive so many things that should kill a woman and how she managed to survive being dead, because Ciaran wasn't ready to let go of her. * Jaina is actually taller then Jim. Gallery Category:Peaple Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Good Guys Category:Defenders of Peace Category:J Category:Everything Category:Dead peaple Category:Married people Category:Military